A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of playset equipment and water slides, more specifically, a pool specifically adapted for use with an existing playset slide, and which enables transformation to a water slide.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses an inflatable pool of a shallow depth, which is comprised of inflatable walls defining periphery of the inflatable pool, and a bottom; wherein the bottom features a rigid member adjacent a distal end, which enables a bottom portion of a slide to be rested or seated thereon, and which does not tear or otherwise break the bottom; wherein the bottom and the inflatable walls collectively form the overall shape when in use; wherein the rigid member enables the inflatable pool to act as a receiving end for an end user sliding down said slide, which may be supplied water from a top portion in order to adapt said slide into an active water slide; wherein a water sprayer is adapted to connect with a garden hose in order to administer water to the top portion of the slide; wherein the sprayer may include a bracket that secures the water sprayer to the top portion of the water slide or other structure in order to suspend said water sprayer above the water slide in order to form a water shower effect onto the top portion of the water slide.
The Jacober et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,898) discloses a combined slide and swimming pool in which the slide can be connected to a water hose for creating a water slide and pool. However, the pool and the slide are integrated together in design, and is not adapted to work with an existing playset styled slide, which is temporarily transformed into a water slide.
The Demko Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,377) discloses an inflatable swimming pool and combined slide in which a water hose is connected to the slide. Again, the swimming pool and slide are integrated collectively together, and is not a swimming pool adapted for use with an existing playset slide.
The Forton Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,281) discloses a portable slide that can be connected to a water hose for sliding into a swimming pool. However, the portable slide is designed for use with an existing swimming pool.
The Butsook Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,983) discloses a combined water slide and pool apparatus in which a hose is connected to the slide. Again, the water slide and pool are built together, and not adapted for use with an existing playset water slide.
The Formanski Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,315) discloses a slide for backyard use in which a water hose is connected to the top and the end of the slide, which can be inserted into a pool. However, the portable slide is designed for use with an existing swimming pool.
The Peterson Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 409,707) illustrates a design for an inflatable swimming pool apparatus, which does not depict a rigid member specifically located on the inflatable bottom.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe an inflatable pool of a shallow depth, which is comprised of inflatable walls defining periphery of the inflatable pool, and a bottom; wherein the bottom features a rigid member adjacent a distal end, which enables a bottom portion of a slide to be rested or seated thereon, and which does not tear or otherwise break the bottom; wherein the bottom and the inflatable walls collectively form the overall shape when in use; wherein the rigid member enables the inflatable pool to act as a receiving end for an end user sliding down said slide, which may be supplied water from a top portion in order to adapt said slide into an active water slide; wherein a water sprayer is adapted to connect with a garden hose in order to administer water to the top portion of the slide; wherein the sprayer may include a bracket that secures the water sprayer to the top portion of the water slide or other structure in order to suspend said water sprayer above the water slide in order to form a water shower effect onto the top portion of the water slide. In this regard, the inflatable pool for use with a playset slide departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.